Skype With Him
by SasuAddique013
Summary: Haku hadn't spoken to Kiba in weeks. So when they finally get to talk through Skype, things get alittle ... heated. Skype just has a way of bringing people Closer. Inspired by Closer - Nine Inch Nails. SUCK @ SUMMARIES! BUT IT'S REAL GOOD !


Haku rushed to his desk, throwing his bag over to his bed and ripping the hair tie from his hair. As the silky bronze locks cascaded down his back, his nimble fingers had booted up the Mac notebook . He bounced in the plush revolving chair and chewed on his plump bottom lip as he waited.

He typed in the password and waited again. Quickly, he moved the pointer to the Skype icon and signed himself in. Then the small teen decidedly began to stare at the contact he had rushed home to see.

Kiba had been really busy since he went off to Konoha University, what with his classes and all. And Haku missed him like crazy. They hadn't spoken to each other in such a long time that it was beginning to wear on the brunette. Of course, Sasuke was having the same problem with Naruto. But at least the raven could afford to make the cross country journey to KU. Haku could afford it too, since the Hyuugas would be more than happy to help him out. But he felt guilty asking them for money, even if he was legally his also. And Kiba would be all 'Haku, you should be worried about getting into college. Stop spending money on such trivial things.'

Haku rolled his eyes.

His boyfriend was so darn clueless sometimes. But anyway, point of the story? Haku was very much hyper at the thought of having a Skype Date with his love. His chocolate eyes looked up to the clock on the top right hand side of the screen. Fri 3:15 PM . The brunette began to pout, where was he ?

Suddenly, the tell-tale ring tone sounded and he grinned, accepting the call. The window loaded and soon, he was staring at Kiba's shit eating grin.

"KIIIIIBBBBBBBAAAAAAAA !"

An index finger was lifted to his lips and Haku titled his head in confusion. Kiba finished around for something. He came back with a pair of earphones and plugged them in. He made a slashing motion across his throat and pointed to a point behind him. Haku furrowed his brows.

An orange dot appeared in a text bubble and Haku clicked it.

_**Can't talk . Gaara's sleeping . Don't want to die x.x**_

Haku laughed. "It's me so I think he'll let you off ."

**_He might tolerate you , but not me . Might get off with keeping my legs since it's you. My other body parts? Not so keen on tempting fate. :/_**

A bell-like laugh sprung up from Haku's throat. He saw Kiba's eyes soften.

_**I miss your laugh . I miss seeing you. I miss holding you. Gosh, Haku, I miss you so much.**_

"I miss you too . Let me come out to you."

_**Nooooooooooooo . You need to save your money for college, babe. I wanna see you too sooooo bad. But I don't want you spending so much money on me.**_

"But you're worth it. So worth it," He stroked the screen Kiba's cheek and held back tears, "I want you, Kee. I love you."

A pained expression crossed Kiba's face then he smiled. _**This is too sad. We haven't spoken in weeks. I don't want this to be sad. How's school coming on?**_

"It's been alright," Haku sighed, throwing his hair up into a messy ballerina bun, "Can't wait to graduate though. And AP Physics has me ready to shoot the administrative staff. Would you come to my trail, love?"

_**And tell them you were innocent. :D**_

Haku blew a kiss into the screen. "Other than that , and all my Honors subjects, it's been fine. Sasuke and I got tattoos last week."

**_Where ? :O_**

"On our lower backs. Wanna see?" Haku asked with a wink and a mischievous smirk. Kiba gave him a 'What do you think?' look . He got up and uprooted his shirt from his cheetah print jeans. He turned and showed his tattoo to the screen . The Uchiha and himself had gone to a local tattoo parlor and had the Ying Yang sign tattoed between their back dimples. Underneath it, was the month and year they became best friends. '07/96'

He sat down again. He was just in time to see Kiba stifle a look of hunger. He felt his stomach warm up at the sight.

_**You naughty minx. Does Neji know about that ? How's he gonna feel when he finds out that his precious Haku-chan has defiled the temple of his body *serious face* ?**_

Haku rolled his eyes. "Neji paid for it, got one too," He laughed at the shocked face Kiba had on, "Not so serious now, are we?"

**_I still can't believe you got that. it's sexy as hell Haku. Wish I could touch it._**

"Or better yet, lick it." Haku said, his voice deepening dangerously. His eyes twinkling with mischief. He saw Kiba's eyes flash in response. He looked behind him to a door that was ajar then back at Haku.

_**You shouldn't say those things, Hak. I haven't had time to get some 'relief' in a long while. **_

"Oh my. My poor Kee has been celibate, hasn't he? Do you want to touch yourself ? Does my tattoo turn you on, Kee?" Haku drawled, his lithe yet small body heating up slowly. He shifted on the seat to ease some pressure on his forming erection.

He heard a groan coming from Kiba and his dick was at full attention. He breathed out slowly, feeling ghost touches from Kiba. he always got this way when he thought of his boyfriend. He hadn't touched himself in a while either.

**_Haku ... Stop . You'll get me in trouble. Let's talk about something else._**

"Why not this? Kiba, i want to you sooo bad. i haven't touched myself in weeks." Not being able to stop himself, Haku's hands began following the lead of Kiba's ghost hands. His breath hitched as he locked eyes with a pixelized Kiba.

Kiba looked behind him again and took up the laptop. Haku got a good view of Kiba's chest, which was all exposed seeing as Kiba wasn't in a shirt. Haku felt as if he was going to overheat. The screen stopped moving up and down. Kiba seemed to have gone into a bathroom.

**_Alright, safe enough. Now where were we?_**

"I was about to show you something else I learned while you've been away. Remember how i took up dancing?" Kiba nodded, "Well, I've been working on a routine just for you. Wanna see?"

Kiba grinned sadistically. _**Show me baby.**_

Haku smirked. He pulled up Itunes and selected his song. Kiba's grin grew if it was possible. It was one of their many songs. His favourite song in particular. Haku got up and stepped back a few steps after adjusting the cam. He moved the chair out-of-the-way and watched as Kiba got comfortable for the show.

Haku moved his hips to the intro of the song, swaying left to right , ripping the hair tie out for the second time. He threw his head back, hair and all and bit his lip.

_-You let me violate you-_

Haku tapped the floor with his right hand, his left on his hip. He came up slowly, dipping his back as he ascended. His eyes focused on Kiba's.

_-You let me desecrate you-_

He did a 180 and looked over his shoulder, his right hand slowly caressing his ass. An index finger tracing the cleft of his ass.

_-You let me penetrate you-_

He did a tiger bend, bringing his legs over to land in a split. He bounced on his thighs, whipping his hair to the left to look at Kiba from the ground. He swept his legs around and got up on all fours. Crawling towards the desk.

_-You let me complicate you-_

He jumped up and grabbed the hem of his school shirt, and slowly taking it off of his torso. He slid his hands on the desk, licking at the window. He heard Kiba groan loudly.

_**That's some dance.**_

"Not finished yet."

Haku smiled and turned from the screen, moving to his bedside table, making sure to swing his ass all the way there. He took out the lube he had there and smiled to himself. He came back to the screen, waving the tube to the camera. He put it down on the desk.

_-Help me! I broke apart my insides-_

He stuck his thumbs in the waistbands of his skinnies. Then fondled with the button, before popping it open. He grabbed the edges of his jeans and slowly slid them down his smooth legs. Haku jumped back up and winked at the screen.

**_Those are the thongs I bought you last Christmas. Haku, i'm going to kill you with my cock the nest time I see you. _**

Haku moaned, deep and erotic , at the threat. He lightly traced the leaking tip of his erection that was peeking out of the underwear. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw how hungrily Kiba was looking at his cock. Kiba licked his lips.

_**Touch yourself for me, babe. Feel me there with you. Bet you wish it was my hand. My hands are so big, just one of them would swallow up you dick. Gosh, i love how small and cute your dick is. Perfect opposite to my monster dick .But you love big cocks, don't you, you cumslut ? **_

_-Help me! I've got no soul to sell.-_

Haku threw his head back, his hand diving into the thong to stroke himself. He pretended it was Kiba's hands. Those big , rough hands that would stroke him so fast, then so slow, the fast again. His breathing became laboured as he bent over the desk, his leg on the forgotten chair. "Kiba..."

_-Help me! The only thing that works for me-_

"Show me. I wanna see it."

Kiba adjusted the laptop and put it on a sink. Haku could now see the monstrous dick that he had fallen in lust with. All veins and thickness and length. The light caught a piercing and Haku positively mewled.

"When did you mhmmmm get that?"

Kiba looked down at the piercing, his hand (that had been dutifully stroking his cock) brushed the metal ball. Kiba reached with his other hand to reply. _**Did it 2 weeks ago. I was thinking of you.**_

Haku dipped his head and groaned. "Kiba, I need you. I can't wait to have you inside me. It's unbearable," He looked up and licked at the screen again, "I want it in my mouth, Kee."

Kiba chuckled darkly.**_ I bet you do. You always liked my dick in all your holes. I just fill you up everywhere. Don't I?_**

"I want you to rip me open, I want to break in two for your cock Kee." Haku felt Kiba's moan caress his skin. He remembered the lube and took his hand from his weeping dick. He poured some lube on his fingers then took off the thong. He set himself on the chair so that Kiba could see his ass. He pushed one finger in. They moaned in unison.

_-Help me get away from myself. I want to f*ck you like an animal-_

"Kiba !" Haku screamed as he added more fingers. Kiba's fingers were thicker than his. He shoved four fingers inside his hole to make for two of Kiba's. He tossed and wriggled on the chair, the back digging into his neck as he fingered himself for his boyfriend.

_-I wanna feel you from the inside-_

_**That's it, Haku. Faster. Feel me inside you. Gosh, Haku if I was there, I'd let you ride my fingers. Shove them into you so deep that my fingerprints would tattoo those silky insides of yours. I'd brand you with my fingers while my tongue sparked you up. Lick all over your nipples and bathe them in my saliva. You belong to me , Haku. Only me. You're my little whore.**_

_-I wanna f*ck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed-_

"Your whore ! I'M KIBA'S WHORE ! KIBA, I FEEL YOU . KIIIBBBBAAAAA , I WANT TO COME WITH YOU INSIDE ME!" Haku sped up his hand on his dick and the fingers inside him til both were nothing but a blur. He panted and shouted and writhed, feeling those ghost touches from Kiba. The dirty look that the dog-lover was giving him, making him melt and swoon and lose control. He was so in love with those eyes, so in need of that hard body.

_**Come, Haku. Come and feed yourself with it.**_

"KIIIIBBBAAAAAAAA !" Ribbons of cum erupted from Haku as he rode his fingers through his orgasm. He licked at the cum that had splattered on his lips and continued his cleaning. He scooped up some from his chest and came close to the camera. He sucked the fingers into his mouth and licked the clean, promising what he would do with kiba's cock should the brunetter had been with him. That was Kiba's undoing.

"HAAAAKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUU !" He shouted, momentarily forgetting where he was as he came harder than he had in a long while. The husky, coarse voice had Haku coming again.

_-You bring me closer to God-_

Completely spent, he flopped back into the chair. He watched as Kiba collected himself from the far corners of the Earth and smiled to himself. He felt so sleepy.

"Haku, you have to clean up. What if Hiashi walks in?" He'd missed Kiba's voice. He felt his insides tingle at the baritone he had come to memorize, written into every cell in his body.

"Who cares?" Haku mumbled sleepily.

"Who cares?! What if he - AHHHHHHHHH !"

"Kiba ?!" Haku jumped up , eyes darting around the screen for Kiba. The laptop had fallen to the ground and all he could see was ceiling. Suddenly, red hair and emerald eyes appeared in the camera and Haku squealed, covering up himself.

"H-hhii Gaara," He said in a high voice.

The Sabuku only rose a non-existent eyebrow then looked to his right. He looked back to the screen. "Greetings Haku. Could you please not have your Skype sessions during my naps? I get alittle agitated when I'm disturbed."

"W-won't happen again, Gaara. Please don't kill Kiba." Haku asked, still covering his manly parts.

Gaara nodded and waved goodbye. Haku heard a door close. When the laptop was upright again, Kiba was sporting a freshly made black eye. Haku tried not to laugh at the look on his face.

**_Told you._**

"Told you. I'm gonna go take a shower then go to bed. You do the same."

_**I'll take the shower. But I don't know about the sleeping. **_

Haku rolled his eyes, relaxing again. "He won't kill you in your sleep."

Kiba shot him a glare._** How do you know?**_

"I don't." Haku grinned.

_**Ha ha . Good night Haku.**_

"Good night , Kiba . Sweet wet dreams."

Kiba winked at the screen and gave the air a big lick. Haku smiled and did the same. _**I love you 3**_

_**I love you too 3**_

* * *

Hehe ~ Since you're already down here, why not just click that button that says 'Review' ? It gives me magical writing powers :3 Song ? Closer - Nine Inch Nails . This is actually my new favourite song ;)


End file.
